Hunde
by Anne.k3
Summary: Independentes. Livres. O Bloco Oriental sabia que a queda da URSS estava próxima, e eles lutariam até o fim. Songfic.


**Primeira fic que posto sem ser anônimamente, e a primeira em português também. Espero que não tenha ficado tão falha... Aceito críticas, desde erros de tradução à problemas da fic mesmo. E espero que gostem!**

**Also, um disclaimer rápido aqui: Hetalia pertence ao Himaruya e Hunde pertence ao Tokio Hotel, que é uma banda awesome, btw.**

* * *

1989 –

_Wir werden euch nie mehr gehören__  
Wir werden nie mehr auf euch schwören  
Wir schlucken keine Lügen mehr  
Nie mehr _

[_Nunca mais pertenceremos a você_

_Nunca mais juraremos por você_

_Não queremos mais suas mentiras_

_Não mais_]

-Então, vai me deixar, Polônia?- Rússia, já com o cano na mão, perguntou, sorrindo sadisticamente.-Será que já não deixei bem claro que pertence a mim?

-Não mais, tipo, nunca mais. Estou indo, e te aviso, tipo-

-Será que o sangue não significa nada para você? Somos irmãos, eslavos, deveriamos nos defender mutuamente, não acha?

Polônia riu amargurado, não acreditando no que ouvia. Realmente, depois de tudo...

-Ah, claro, tipo, como se você tivesse algum dia movido um dedo pra me defender de algo. Não me faça rir, Rússia, tipo, conheço você a tempo demais.

-A culpa é toda sua de que somos assim. Mas não deveriamos tentar recomeçar?

-Talvez, tipo, quando você pare de tentar me dominar, pensamos nisso- falou e saiu, batendo a porta, sorrindo e pensando que finalmente estava livre.

-x-

1990 -

_Eure Wahrheit wollen wir nicht  
Eure Masken unser Gesicht  
Unsere Augen brauchen Licht  
Viel mehr Licht_

[_Não queremos mais suas verdades_

_Sua máscara, nossa face_

_Nossos olhos buscam a luz_

_Muita luz mais_]

-É isso, Rússia, estamos indo. Saindo da porra dessa casa onde você trancou a gente por o que? Quarenta anos?

-Tenho certeza que para uma nação de sua idade quarenta anos não são muito, Alemanha Oriental.

-Hah, aproveite, não vou me chamar assim por muito tempo. Ludwig e eu nos tornaremos um de novo, sabe? O pirralho cresceu mais do que esperava... Tenho certeza de que ele está lá esperando, enquanto a porcaria do seu muro cai.- Gilbert falou arrogante, mas com uma expressão de carinho ao mencionar o irmão mais novo. Perguntava como ele estava se virando... Bom, provavelmente estava melhor que ele, embora aguentar o americano paranóico como ele ouvia que estava provavelmente não fosse uma tarefa fácil.

Finalmente isso acabara. Para os dois. E para o resto das pessoas paradas ali na porta com ele, embora elas não importassem assim tanto no momento. Iria rever o irmão...

_Lass die hunde los - Ich warn dich  
Lass die hunde los - Folg uns nicht  
Lasse die hunde los  
Wir wissen den weg  
Haben träume die ihr nicht versteht _

[_Liberte os cachorros__ – Eu te aviso_

_Liberte os cachorros__ – Não nos siga_

_Liberte os cachorros_

_Nós sabemos o caminho_

_Temos sonhos que você não entende_]

Uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos:

-E quanto a vocês? Toris, Eduard, Raivis, vão mesmo me deixar?

-Sim- o báltico mais velho respondeu, cheio de uma coragem que não sentia a quase um século- Vamos. Somos independentes agora, Rússia, você não nos controla mais.

_-_Sim- o mais novo respondeu timidamente, concordando, enquanto o do meio afirmava com a cabeça, sorrindo- Independentes. Para sempre, dessa vez.

Rússia sorriu de seu jeito, por um momento, mas suspirou, olhou para baixo e falou docemente, mas do jeito mais ameaçador possível:

-Então... Sumam da minha frente de uma vez, ou posso decidir não permitir isso.

Os quatro correram, felizes, finalmente livres da influência do russo.

-x-

1991-

_Lasst los  
Bevor was passiert  
Unter euch __ersticken__ wir  
Lass die hunde los  
Lass die hunde los  
Lass die hunde los_

_Lass uns frei _

[_Liberte-os_

_O que passamos com você_

_Nos asfixia_

_Liberte os cachorros_

_Liberte os cachorros_

_Liberte os cachorros_

_Deixe-nos livres_]

-Não esperava que vocês viessem também, mas. Vieram me dizer que vão embora, irmãs?

-Eu...- Ucrânia começou, meio timidamente – não leve isso para o lado pessoal, irmão, é só que cansamos disso. Esse seu sonho está caindo, e eu odeio te ver assim, mas... Eu sou um país, Ivan. Eu mereço ser independente tanto quanto você!

-Quando foi que te fiz mal, Katyusha? Viver comigo foi tão ruim assim?- Rússia sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, mas não derramou-as, fazendo a cara mais séria que pode.

-Você... Você ainda pergunta? Mas não se preocupe, Ivan, eu te perdoo. E... nos veremos ainda. Só não moraremos na mesma casa, eu tenho a minha agora. E eu mando em mim mesma.

_Wir __riechen__ Blut _

_Und lieben wild  
Wir beissen __jeden__  
Der uns quält  
Der Mond ist  
Unser __Spiegelbild__  
Heute Nacht _

[_Nós cheiramos sangue_

_E amor selvagem_

_Mastigamos nossos medos_

_A lua é nosso espelho_

_Hoje a noite]_

_-_...Belarus?

-E-eu não queria te deixar- a garota olhou obstinadamente para Rússia, o que causou arrepios no russo- mas, meu povo... Ainda vamos nos casar, Ivan, nem que eu tenha que te perseguir para sempre, mas... Não assim.

-Então vão- Ivan tentou ignorar os calafrios de medo que o olhar de Natalya lhe causava- todos me deixaram, por que vocês seriam exceção? O capitalista venceu, então. Eu caí. Vão!- falou, com mais raiva que normalmente sentiria. Provavelmente todos estariam rindo dele agora. Mas o que ele tinha feito de tão errado? Ele tinha tentado ajudar os mais pobres, os que ninguém ligava, mas...

Não fora tão ruim, fora? Tudo tinha melhorado quando Stálin morreu, não?

Levantou a cabeça em tempo de ver Ekaterina correndo, puxando a irmã firmemente pelo braço.

Livres. Todos estavam livres e felizes?

Mas e quanto a ele?

_Jagt und  
Folgt uns  
__In den  
Vollmond  
Jagt uns (lass uns los)  
Folge uns (lass uns endlich los)  
In den  
Vollmond (lass uns frei)  
Folgt uns (lass uns los)  
Jagt uns (lass uns endlich los)  
In den  
Abgrund (lass uns los) _

[_Nos procure_

_Nos siga_

_Na lua cheia_

_Nos procure (Nos liberte)_

_Nos siga (Finalmente nos liberte)_

_Na lua cheia (Deixe-nos livres)_

_Nos siga (Nos liberte)_

_Nos procure (Finalmente nos liberte)_

_No abismo (Deixe-nos livres)_]

Era o fim, afinal. Seus sonhos e suas ideias cairam com cada um que saiu por essa porta. Era o fim.

Não estava ansioso pra ver o americano agora.


End file.
